


For Science

by EdgarAllenPoet



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Kink Exploration, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Over the Knee, Spanking, Temperature Play, bottom kravitz, top taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: "He wasn’t the scientist of the family (Our Lady knows there’s plenty of those) but Kravitz had a hypothesis to test.  It was only a matter of convincing Taako, or perhaps, of finding the balls to bring it up in the first place.Taako proved to need very little convincing."





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm being, how the kids say, horny on main. Was gonna post this on my other account, but it doesn't really fit the theme, so here we are. 
> 
> There's not nearly enough kink content for this ship, and y'know what they say-- if you want something done right and all that.

Kravitz forgot a lot of how it felt to be alive.  He existed primarily outside of time for so long-- him and his queen and his call to duty and the infinite days that lapsed between.  At first he proceeded as he had when alive- eating, drinking, sleeping, and exploring his world. He tried to live a full life in his second chance, but he’d never been much for routine or habit, and without the consequences of daily life, it was hard to keep them up.  After a century or two, he lost track of himself outside of work. You don’t remember to keep up living appearances (breathing, heartbeat, etc) without anyone there to notice them stop. 

 

So when Kravitz’s heart beat for the first time in several hundred years, he’d almost thought he was dying.  Which was very silly, in retrospect, but Kravitz only ever pretended to be serious for work. 

 

He got used to the cold, too.  Afterall, he was dead, and nobody touched him.  He had nothing keeping him warm. He wasn’t even sure he had blood, with an undead heart-- science had been a little shabby back in his day, and he hadn’t studied it anyways-- but he had to judging by the way he warmed to Taako’s touch.  Hand in hand during the day, skin to skin at night, his face heating from a kiss on the cheek, his heart (if he had one) fluttering at Taako’s smile. 

 

If it had only been a bedroom response he would have acquainted it to magic, but no.  It was everything. The capability to blush, the warming of flesh, the unfamiliar pounding of his heart that sometimes kept him up at night.  Maybe, after all this time, he once again had a beating heart. 

 

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise that his body reacted when Taako smacked him on the ass.  He hissed in a breath through his teeth and leapt away from him, because  _ excuse you _ and  _ ow _ , but even as Taako laughed and pulled him in by the front of his shirt and kissed him, and Kravitz’s heart danced along happily in his chest, that wasn’t the part he fixated on.  He fixated on the warmth. 

 

Warmth never stuck around for long.  He’d wake up in it, with Taako curled up against his chest, a blanket wrapped around them and his skin  _ warm _ , but it’d leak off of him in wisps as soon as he got back out of bed.  The cats curled up in his lap could leave spots of heat for a short while. Once, during a rather cut-throat game of spoons on what they’d started calling “family game night,” Lup had bit him on the arm and it had radiated heat for nearly half an hour. 

 

Taako’s nails on his back could leave searing lines that lasted almost as long as the bite had, and while it would be very little energy to heal himself back and set it right, Kravitz found himself neglecting the option more and more.  Taako didn’t know about this little mental journal he was keeping, about how fascinated he was exploring the capabilities of a body he’d grown so complacent in, but the thought tickled his mind ever since the smack that morning. 

 

They’d, well.  They’d never tried smacking. 

 

And listen, Kravitz had been around for hundreds of years-- he wasn’t a lame old man.  He knew a thing or two about such affairs, thank you very much, and he also had some common sense.  One smack would mean some heat, but multiple? A repeated assault that left his skin on fire? That ought to last for, like, at least a day.  Maybe. If he was lucky. 

 

He wanted to try it. 

 

He wasn’t the scientist of the family ( _ Our Lady knows there’s _ plenty  _ of those _ ) but Kravitz had a hypothesis to test.  It was only a matter of convincing Taako, or perhaps, of finding the balls to bring it up in the first place.  Then convincing Taako. Yeah. Totally doable. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Taako proved to need very little convincing.  Kravitz didn’t do the most eloquent job of bringing it up, making his mind up one night and chewing on the idea for so long that Taako caught wind that something was wrong and elected to kicking him gently every few seconds until Kravitz broke and blurted it out. 

 

“I want you to spank me.” 

 

Taako had sat up straight in bed and then leaned over close to leer at him, and Kravitz stuttered something dumb about ‘ _ remember that thing you did the other day? _ ’  But they did manage to piece together a conversation eventually.  Taako was on board almost immediately, and he also had  _ dozens _ of teasing lines to throw his way, which lead to Kravitz’s face going skeletal and then hidden behind a pillow while Taako crowed in laughter next to him. 

 

He almost regretted asking come the following morning.  They’d gotten up, had showers and breakfast and a slow cup of coffee-- which Kravitz loved even without experiencing any caffeinated effects, it was so  _ warm _ .  After they finished their eggs and Kravitz washed the dishes, he turned back while drying his hands to see Taako smirking at him from the kitchen table.  His heart stuttered to life in his chest, almost leaving him dizzy. 

 

“Ready to get this show on the road, bone boy?” Taako asked him, and Kravitz’s tongue dried up in his mouth.  He nodded wordlessly. 

 

Taako asked how he wanted to do this, and despite thinking about it for  _ hours _ , he didn’t have the slightest clue.  They settled for, “Keeping it  _ classic, _ ” as Taako put it.  Taako, sitting back against the headboard with his legs outstretched, Kravitz facedown over his lap, Taako’s fingers tickling over his back under his shirt, Kravitz taking slow and carefully measured breaths. 

 

“You know we don’t  _ have _ to do this,” Taako pointed out, after his fingers skirted up Kravitz’s thigh and Kravitz jumped from it.  

 

“I’m fine,” he replied.

 

“Nervous?” His tone was teasing again, and if he hadn’t been touching Taako in so  _ many _ places and having that keep him grounded, he would have been full skeleton by now.  Instead, interesting enough, his face was burning. 

 

He shook his head against the bedspread, almost hiding in it.  Taako’s fingers were warm against his skin as he gathered Kravitz’s hair back and tied the braids into a loose ponytail.  “Embarrassed,” he confessed, and Taako massaged his neck. 

 

“It’s for science,” Taako said, because Kravitz had loosely explained it, the night before.  Maybe hadn’t delved into his new fascination with being warm, but had at least introduced the concept.  “Cutting edge research we’re doing here.” 

 

Kravitz nodded again, and Taako’s hand slipped back under his shirt.  He was wearing a shirt and boxers, pants folded nicely and set aside on the dresser because that… that would just hinder the entire experiment actually.  

 

Before they started, Taako set some limits.  “I’ll stop as soon as you tell me,” he said. “Don’t go thinking you have to be stoic or brave or some nonsense like that.”  Kravitz scoffed. “Also, I’m gonna stop if you start to bruise, or, can you bruise actually?” 

 

“Don’t know.”

 

“Also if you cry.  As soon as there’s tears, Taako is  _ out _ , I ain’t about torturing my boyfriend.” 

 

“I’m not going to  _ cry _ ,” Kravitz chided, feeling more and more ridiculous the longer he lay there.  He opened his mouth to say, ‘ _ can we get on with it, then?’ _

 

“Guess we’ll see,” Taako replied, cutting him off, and when the first spank fell all the words in Kravitz’s mouth evaporated.  It didn’t hurt as much as he’d expected it to, nor did the next few, and he shifted just a bit and glanced over his shoulder. Taako tweaked his ear gently and threw him another smirk.  

 

“It’s a warm up,” he explained.  “I told you. I ain’t here to torture you, thug.”

 

“Don’t call me--  _ ow! _ ” 

 

Taako snickered again, and Kravitz glared at him.  “You don’t get to back talk, young man. Best watch yourself.  Ought to be on your _best_ _behavior_.” 

 

“This isn’t a role play situation, love,” he griped, wincing as another heavy handed smack fell.  It was immediately followed by Taako’s hand rubbing over the area, soothing it seconds after harming it. 

 

“You’re complaining an awful lot for someone asking a favor.” Taako clicked his tongue, pretending to be put upon as if he hadn’t been half hard since Kravitz brought it up the night before.  

 

“Taako, darling, I love you but could you  _ please _ \--”

 

“Is all the talking embarrassing you?” he asked, spanking three times in a row hard enough to have Kravitz arching his back.  Taako pushed him back down, and Kravitz went easily. “Oh  _ fine _ .  You hate my voice.  I get it. I’ll never speak again.” 

 

“So dramatic,” Kravitz mumbled, and he yelped and jumped when Taako pinched his thigh with sharp fingernails.

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“That’s better.”  

 

Kravitz should have known better than to think he had any real control over this situation.  Taako continued prattling on, spanking almost lazily, as if it was an afterthought to the conversation they were having.  The mostly  _ one-sided _ conversation they were having.  Kravitz wasn’t in the best headspace for talking, and Taako only really needed a sounding board anyways.  But the laissez fair way he was going about it made it nearly impossible to predict when the next strike was going to fall.  He couldn’t help the way he flinched with each one, perpetually caught off guard. 

 

“Let’s try something…” Taako said under his breath, like he was talking to himself, and when the next spank fell it was heavier.  Less of a slap and more of a strike, and it jolted Kravitz forward on his lap, and it didn’t sting like the others, and Kravitz dropped his face into the bedspread and groaned. 

 

“Was that a happy noise, pumpkin?” 

 

Kravitz nodded, and when Taako hit him again his response was half-moan, half-gasp.  “Now  _ that _ is a happy noise, pretty bird,” Taako murmured, fingernails scratching gently at Kravitz’s back and thighs and ass.  “Lift your hips.” 

 

Kravitz did, and he felt as his underwear were tugged down his thighs.  He settled back on Taako’s lap, breath hitching as sensitive skin rubbed over the silky material of Taako’s shorts, but Taako was too busy fondling him to notice.  

 

“Luke warm,” Taako noted, patting him gently, and Kravitz rolled his eyes.  “You good for more?” 

 

He was ready for a hell of a lot more, and he said as much, glancing over his shoulder and grinning when Taako laughed.  “Oh I see, I’m being too nice to you. All ya gotta do is ask, bucko.” 

 

And Taako was definitely done being lenient.  It felt different against bare skin, sharper, more sting and less thud and Kravitz found himself wincing.  Taako hit faster, a little bit harder, and Kravitz had to make a conscious effort to hold still, to keep quiet.  He felt stiff, like he was using every muscle in his back to brace for impact, even though it didn’t hurt that bad.  It wasn’t all pain. 

 

It was something else.  Something warm and electric that Kravitz could feel buzzing along his skin, and he wondered at first if it was magic before realizing that it was just him.  His physical form, yet another mystery.

 

Taako switched it up, changing the pattern he’d been sticking too, and Kravitz actually gasped.  

 

“All good?” Taako asked.

 

Kravitz choked out, “All good.” 

 

“You don’t have to be quiet.  I like hearing you.”

 

“No, I-” Kravitz started to protest, but he wasn’t expecting Taako to raise both hands in the air and then drop them, smacking both halves of Kravitz’s ass at once and startling a yelp out of him.  Taako laughed. Kravitz glared over his shoulder and dug his elbow into Taako’s side, and Taako laughed again. 

 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Taako teased, shifting so that Kravitz was tipped forward, the two of them rearranged a bit.  Kravitz pressed more firmly against the mattress, his ass a little higher, and Taako’s elbow was settled in the middle of Kravitz’s back to hold him down.  He started to spank again, and Kravitz shifted, testing his new position. He found himself pretty thoroughly pinned. Which was impressive. Taako was pretty lithe, utterly stick and bone and not quite as tall as he thought he was, but he had leverage and Kravitz was stuck, and he found himself giggling into the bedspread. 

 

“What’s so funny, skeletor?” Taako asked him, smacking him yet again in a way that was all thud and no sting, and Kravitz let himself moan. 

 

“Don’t stop,” he mumbled, and Taako leaned in to press a kiss to his shoulder before smacking him again.  

 

Kravitz let himself get lost in it after that, no longer trying to pay attention or analyse the situation.  Taako could handle it. The pain came in waves, at moments sharp and hot and making grunt and screw his face up around a bitten bottom lip, and at other times rhythmic and soothing and  _ perfect _ .  His dick was trapped between himself and Taako’s thigh, and every time Taako hit him hard enough, it rocked him forward and sent sparks shooting up his spine.  

 

At some point Kravitz wrestled his arms free and buried his face in them, wincing and groaning and shifting with each strike even without meaning to.  Taako stopped for a moment, petting him gently, and then Kravitz felt him lean down and blow cold air over the burning area. 

 

“Oh gods,” he gasped.  “Oh, my lady, oh fu- _ uh AH!   _ Did you just  _ bite _ me?” 

 

“Did you just call me ‘your lady’?” Taako replied, smacking him again, and Kravitz choked on a cry.  

 

“I wasn’t talk-  _ ah! _ \- talking to you,” he managed, and Taako laughed, loud and boisterous. 

 

“Bringing your mom into this, huh babe?” 

 

“Don’t-  _ ow _ ,” the word fell off the tip of his tongue in a harsh whisper, and Taako pet him again.  

 

“You ever get spanked as a kid, baby?  Need me to tell you what a naughty boy you are?” Taako leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the place he’d bitten.  Kravitz squirmed, couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed. 

 

“Gods,  _ no _ , I don’t-- No thank you.” He screwed up his face at the idea and dropped his forehead back against the bed spread.  It was wet. He picked his head up again, blinked a few times, but no. He hadn’t been crying. Taako would have noticed if he had, and he would have stopped.  Was he sweating? Was that even possible? 

 

“You’re burning up, sweet cheeks,” Taako said, tracing too-gentle circles with tickling fingertips over the burning flesh. Kravitz wriggled away from it.  “Ready to say uncle?” 

 

“Not a chance,” Kravitz replied, taking the question as a challenge.  Taako pet him gently, smacked him lazily. 

 

He said, “Well my hand is gonna fall off pretty soon.  How bout a game, huh?” Kravitz was never one to turn down a bet.  It took a surprising amount of effort to prop himself up on his elbows and twist to look at Taako, who was shaking his hand out.  

 

“What are the rules?” 

 

Taako’s smirk was vicious.  He threaded his fingers through Kravitz’s braids, tugged very gently.  Kravitz grinned. “I’m gonna hit you as hard and as fast as I can, and you gotta keep that pretty little mouth shut.  Whichever of us gives first, loses.” 

 

“What does the winner get?” Kravitz asked.

 

“Whatever they want.” 

 

In the end, Kravitz gave up after thirty-four spanks, twisting his hips out of harm’s way and biting out an, “Uncle!” just the way Taako had wanted.  He could have lasted longer, if he really tried, but he figured Taako deserved something nice after doing all of this. 

 

The elf crowed victoriously and flopped over sideways on the bed.  Kravitz collapsed bonelessly and gave himself a few moments to catch his breath.  His hands were shaking. “Permanent bragging rights,” Taako said after a while, “I get to say that I  _ spanked _ the grim reaper into submiss--”

 

His words were cut off mid-sentence by Kravitz clambering up and pouncing on him, catching his mouth in the kiss and pinning Taako to the bed under him.  Taako smiled against his mouth, wrapped his arms around his neck, and tugged him down until they were chest to chest. Taako was still wearing those shorts, and they felt blessedly cool against Kravitz’s burning skin.  

 

He was hot all over, radiating it, and it was  _ wonderful. _  He peppered Taako’s face in kisses-- his nose and cheeks and forehead-- making Taako giggle and kick underneath him.  He kissed down his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin near his collar bone. He nipped at it gently, then soothed it over with his tongue, and decided to take his time.  He was going to kiss every square inch of Taako’s body, and do that  _ thing _ that Taako liked, and anything else he asked of him.  They could talk about it later. For now, Kravitz was one fire in the best possible way.

  
  
  
  
  


“Ow,” Kravitz said in monotone as one of the cats walked up his legs before settling itself in the small of his back and beginning to purr.  He was laying facedown on the couch, while Taako stood less than ten feet away in the kitchen making dinner. 

 

“Ow,” he repeated, fishing for a bit of attention. 

 

“No  _ ow _ ,” Taako responded, peaking around the corner and brandishing a wooden spoon in his direction. “You  _ literally _ asked for it.  ‘ _ Oh, gods, don’t stop, more, oh my lady, _ ’” Taako teased in a horrible impression of Kravitz’s voice.  Kravitz snagged a pillow off the couch and tossed it at him, but Taako caught it easily with a mage hand and launched it back before it could get too close to whatever he was cooking.  

 

He left it for a moment, sauntering into the living room and scooping the cat up before replacing him, kneeling over Kravitz and sitting in the middle of his back.  Kravitz grunted. Taako squeezed his ass through his shorts and hummed. 

 

“Still hot,” he said.  “That’s pretty impressive.” 

 

“It’s  _ magic _ ,” Kravitz replied.  He was still feeling a little giddy from the whole thing, but if anyone got to see him be silly and stupid, it was Taako.  They’d been together too long for him to pretend. 

 

“Pretty sure it’s biology,” Taako said, patting him gently.  “But what do I know anyways?” 

 

He got back up, dropping the cat gently onto Kravitz before going back to his kitchen.  Kravitz rolled off the couch, depositing the cat in his spot, and slipped into the kitchen after him.  He snuck up behind Taako at the stove, wrapped his arms around his middle and tucked his chin over his shoulder.  Taako hummed, something quiet and content, and held a spoon up for Kravitz to taste. 

 

“Perfect, love,” Kravitz replied and pressed a kiss to the side of Taako’s head.  “Like you. Thank you, by the way.” 

 

“Anytime,” Taako said back.  “So is this a spanking kink we’re dealing with, or is it an entirely heat-related situation?  Cha’boy can go either way, but y’know, it’s best to be prepared and shit.” 

 

Kravitz mulled it over, feeling a blush heat the tips of his ears.  “Both?” he asked. “I don’t… probably…” 

 

“Okay,” Taako replied easily.  “Ever hear of fire play?”


End file.
